The selection and refinement of appropriate psychophysical methods for the separate measurement of the various aspects of taste preception is a primary and continuing concern of this project. Normal variation in taste perception with chronological age is investigated with procedures which quantify not only the taste detection threshold but also the intensity and pleasantness of the taste experience elicited by stimuli at more commonly encountered intensity levels. Naturally occurring anomalies and therapeutically induced changes in taste are similarly investigated.